Susan's Heart
by silverose29
Summary: This is an update of a one one shot based on the movie with my own twist i hope you enjoy it.R&R please


Susan turned to look one last time at her kingdom tears were in her eyes she did not wish to leave him. Caspian was the kindest person she had ever met. She turned and caught Aslan's gaze she heard his voice in her head:

"My child why does your heart linger in this place?"

"Oh Aslan I do not wish to leave him."

"There is a choice you must make if you stay now you will be his queen but you may never return to you home world, and be with your family again."

She looked at her brothers and sister not sure what would happen if she did not return with them .She turned and looked at Caspian standing there. His eyes willing her to stay, even though he had not heard Aslan's words. She looked at Aslan.

"I'm not sure which to choose they need me as does he but what will happen to them if I stay? What if I never find this feeling again what if I die always wishing I had stayed with him. Aslan he loves me and I love him but he's."

"Not yours my child not right now this return is not a punishment. There are things you and your older brother need to do in that world that will want your talents you have learned here, but Susan my child the choice is your stay or go you must decide now child."

She looked at Caspian and smiled his eyes were alive with feeling. Caspian wanted her to stay to be with him, but he would understand her need to leave with her family she turned to him and spoke:

"I wish that things were different, but they are not. I know you will care for my land well. I hope the years are kind to you my dear friend."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. He wanted to hold her in this place with him. When she stepped back he looked deep in her eyes hoping they told her of his love she walked towards the portal he looked to Aslan

"What troubles' your heart my young king?"

"My lord Aslan can't you see my heart is leaving me I know you have told her she must but I need her with me."

"I know it seems that way my son but all thing pass in their own time as will your feelings and you will be a stronger man for having known her as a strong woman can only make you stronger by the knowing of her and who knows one day perhaps you shall meet again."

Caspian looked at her, and she at him then she turned and walked through the portal to her world knowing life had change once again amazingly she had known love now and would have a guide to go by. Or so she thought the time seemed to pass quickly when you were not in her land as she thought of it now it had been five years since she had last seen her love Caspian she talked to her sister and had herd tales of his search for the missing lords and the finding of Aslan's country, but since they were not allowed to return after that visit she only thought of it in her dreams.

Caspian was long dead by now she hoped he had a happy life hers' was dull she could not seem to find someone who measured up to her lost love they stopped making them like him anymore she wished nightly to find someone to love but life seemed to be passing her by one day when returning from work a stranger bumped her

"I'm sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was heading."

"Well I guess you weren't…"

she looked up into the eyes of a very familiar face and she was speechless then she fainted at his feet he caught her, and carried her to his home he laid the vaguely familiar girl on the couch he wished he knew where he had seen her face before. Ever since Aslan had granted him life again, and gave him passage to this confusing land, He had hoped he would find his love, his lady so they could be together forever. When he looked at this woman he remembered that last day, as he watched her face as she made her decision to leave for her families' sake, his heart ached for her it had been many years in his time, and he had become old, and sick. He had died lonely surrounded by people who cared for him, but always his heart had ached for Queen Susan the gentle.

She had won his heart with the first look at her gentle smile he shook himself out of his dreams, and looked at the young woman who he had bumped into she was a pretty one graceful of face, and hand she had caught his eye before she lived in the apartments down the road he got a glass of water and went to her side. He dipped a cloth in the glass and wiped her brow her eyes opened and she thought she was dreaming.

"Oh how I have wished you would visit my dreams Caspian the years have been lonely for me I do not wish to waken from this one."

He looked at her who was this woman who knew his name he shook her shoulders she opened her eyes

"oh hello I thought I was dreaming of days gone by who are you."

"Let me ask that first who are you?"

"My name is Susan and yours is sir."

"At last it is you I have searched for you ever since he sent me here."

"Who sent you here you do look familiar like I have met you before perhaps in a dream…"

"No not in a dream in another place the years have been kind to you Susan you look barely a day older than when you left your kingdom."

"My kingdom I have no oh my dear are you really here he sent you to me Aslan sent you here I thought you would have been long dead by now."

"I was but he brought me back so that I could find you he promised that if I let you leave we would be together again forever if we like either here or in his country what do you wish."

"I wish I could talk to him and ask his advice it's hard to receive what you have wanted for so long hoped for but never thought would happen."

"Well there is a way Susan we could go to the island where he sent those people he told me if we wished to speak to him before we decided that we could go there it's of the coast of Ireland just a small island and on the north end we will find a cave shaped like a lion's head we must go there if we want to find him."

"oh yes Caspian that would be wonderful to see him again please let's go soon."

He pulled her to him and held on soon they would be home where they belonged and he would have his queen just as Aslan promised all those years ago he needed Susan she would be his love forever. So they made plans to travel to the isle of lain Susan could hardly wait to see Aslan it had been so long and she missed him so they arrived and sailed around to the north point of the isle and took to their feet and walked inland looking for the cave shaped like a lion's head and after an hour of walking they finally found it. Susan walked into the cave it had that feel of years gone by she had waited for years to feel this again they walked deeper into the cave and they saw a pool

"Caspian is that where we have to go to see him?"

"yes we just look into the mirror pond and call his name then we wait for him to answer he will as soon as he can ."

so they walked up to the pond and she called his name and the she stood there waiting soon night fell and they slept beside the pond, in her dreams she wondered through Narnia visiting all the places she loved and when she came to the meadow that was Aslan's Howe she wondered to the cave in which they had awaited King Miraz's forces she heard a sound and turned he was there

"Oh my child he has found you and brought you to the pond I told him to if you needed to speak to me."

"Oh Aslan how I have missed you the past years have been lonely without your companionship why did you let him return to find me?"

"well child I could not bear to see my daughter live life alone his purpose in Narnia is fulfilled now it is up to you where you shall live the rest of your life together Susan shall you stay in your country as a simple person or come rule in my lands as the queen you have a week on this isle to decide which ever you do I will always be with you only ask for me in your dreams good bye for now my child please tell me as soon as you can."

She woke from her dream Caspian was watching her

"He came to you didn't he what does he say?"

"He says I have a week on this isle to decide where I want to finish my life either here as a regular person or as a queen in his lands Caspian what would you want to do."

"Only to be with you wherever you choose I do not care what I am in this life save that I'm yours Susan."

"Oh that makes my choice easier just let me think a while Caspian go for a walk I need time to think."

He walked away she sat down and her head pounded with choices either stay in London as a no one or go be with her love in a land of fantasy where she could rule again the people she loved and missed so she sat beside the mirror pond remembering years passed the adventures she and her siblings had during their reign in Narnia Aslan had given them the gift of that country and because they had been curious about another they had lost it now it was her turn to get it back with the man she loved at her side she called to Aslan and that night in her dreams he visited her

"My daughter what is your choice."

"I have decided to return to your land dear friend."

"I hoped that would be your decision my child our land awaits you. I hope you realize you will never see your brothers or sister again in this world you may never return to the land of your birth you will be bound to Narnia for the rest of your days once you leave this time."

"I understand Aslan I do not wish to return to this place I will miss my siblings but I miss my home they would understand my choice."

"they will each be given the choice to return in their lives if they do then you will see them because now that you return time in Narnia will align its self with your world's time but you shall not fear age you shall be as you are now till your time has passed ."


End file.
